The present invention pertains to an endless drive system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an endless drive system suitable for use as a tracked vehicle drive system in a vehicle such as a tractor, bulldozer or tank, for use as an endless belt, or for use as an endless chain drive. By way of example, an endless drive system in accordance with the present invention might be used on a tractor of a crop harvesting apparatus of the type disclosed in Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,158, issued May 13, 1980.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,318, issued June 6, 1978 to John W. Edwards, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes and claims an endless drive system including a plurality of endless drive sections, each having a substantially flat contact surface and sloped surfaces to distribute weight and shed dirt and other foreign objects. Pivotal means of connecting these endless drive sections enable the movement of the endless drive system in an endless path. It has been found that dirt and foreign objects still cause some difficulties with the endless drive system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,318, particularly when used as the drive system of a tracked vehicle.